Advice Re-education
by Hella-venger
Summary: Juvia helped Gajeel with Levy, but who will help Juvia with Gray. Levy decides to take it upon herself for this task. Kind of a sequel to Advice Education. Gruvia. GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:I was really surprised by the reviews and all for Advice Education, and I was kinda' in the mood to write another one around the same idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Juvia was on the alert. She was wasn't fighting an enemy, or a poison in her body. For you see, Juvia was currently eyeing the Celestial mage who was chatting to HER GRAY-SAMA!

Now, she had heard rumors about her interest towards her pink-haired guild mate, but she could take no chances.

"_Look at her. She obviously spreading lies about Juvia to Gray-Sama."_

While at the other side of the guild, Lucy was having a pleasant conversation with Gray.

"Hey, Gray. Have you seen Natsu?"

"What did sparks do this time?"

"He thought my bulb had fire inside and tried to eat it." Lucy remarked glumly.

"Well, that's not so bad…." The Ice-wizard admitted.

"He didn't stop with one." Lucy retorted.

Gray suppressed a chuckle. "Haven't seen him. Wendy might know."

"Thanks, Gray."

While this may have been harmless, Juvia's was too far away to hear the dialogue, her imagination decided to take a different view.

* * *

_Juvia's Imagination_

"Gray!" A noticeably passionate and theatric Lucy appeared.

Gray, bare chested, turned dramatically. "Lucy, what do you wish?"

Lucy released her arms out wide. "Please, take to the farthest reach's of Fiore! Away from Juvia!"

Gray hand set upon his temple. "Alas, I must bu-"

"JUVIA!"

* * *

Juvia jumped in surprise. Once she recovered, she looked to her side to see a fellow Blunette.

"Oh, Levy-San. Juvia did not see you."

Levy patted Juvia on the back. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you." Levy took a seat next to Juvia. "So, staring at Gray."

The water mage took a shock face. "But Juvia was being so stealthy."

Levy sweatdropped. Juvia had been staring state at Gray without blinking for three minutes.

"It's fine, Juvia. I don't think anyone else noticed." The Solid Script wizard lied. "What's he doing anyway?"

Juvia was torn. Lucy was Levy's best friend. Would it be right to slander her?

But what if she didn't stop with Gray? What if she went after others? What if she went after Levy's Gajeel-Kun?

"JUVIA."

Juvia once more snapped back to life. It was then she realized that she had been lost in thought for about thirty seconds.

"What were you thinking about?"

Juvia decided to bite her tounge. She knew Levy could take care of Lucy if she went after Gajeel.

"Nothing, Levy-San." Juvia replied, visibly sweating under nervousness.

Levy realized that Juvia was not a good liar, but decided to spare her any embarrassment.

"Juvia, have you ever thought about asking Gray to dinner or something?"

"Well, it's part of Juvia's three year plan. First she finds out what Gary-Sama likes in the first year. Then, in the second year, Juvia changes herself to fit Gray-Sama's needs. In the third year, Juvia locates the right moment to announce herself for Gray-Sama." Juvia went through this whole plan with a huge grin.

Levy placed her hand on Juvia's shoulder. "Juvia, I don't think Gray would want you to change yourself for him. If you really want him, show him the real you."

Juvia's grin quickly changed to panic. "But if Juvia isn't prepared, she could mess up. She could talk about something he doesn't like. She could accidently say that Natsu-San is stronger than him." Juvia quickly fell to her knees. "Juvia shouldn't even think that! She should be punished!"

Levy did the very rare double sweatdrop. "Juvia, you don't know what Gray will think. He could be interested in you and is just too worried."

Juvia picked herself up. "But what if Juvia embarrasses him on the date."

Levy put a quick smile on her face. "Tell you what. Me and Gajeel are going to dinner. Why don't you and Gray come."

Juvia took an flustered face. "But Juvia doesn't want to move too fast with Gray-Sama."

"Then just come as Gajeel's friend, Gray can come as mine."

Juvia quickly expression turned joyously. "Oh, thank you Levy-San!" Juvia began formulating plans in her head of the night to come.

The bookworm entertained each idea that Juvia bounced off her.

* * *

_Later that day_

"Hey, Gajeel." Levy announced as she entered Gajeel's home.

Gajeel nodded from the couch at Levy. "Hey, Shrimp. What ya' doin'?"

"Do I need a reason to visit you?" The said Shrimp retorted.

"Just wonderin'." The Iron Slayer replied casually.

Levy sat down next to him. "So, did you beat up Natsu today?"

Gajeel sat up straight. "Okay, now I know you want something."

"What ever could you mean?" Levy had a tendency to fiddle with the back of her bandanna when she was nervous, and right now she was winding it like a spinning top.

"Cut the crap. You only ask about the cool things I do when ya' want something."

Levy moved away from Gajeel. "Gajeel, I'm hurt. You think that I would do something so shallow just to get what I want?" Levy turned away from Gajeel in distraught emotion.

Gajeel didn't budge. "You're not a good actor, Shrimp."

Levy decided stop at there. "Were going to dinner with Juvia and Gray." The Blunette replied with a deadpan.

"What! No." Gajeel replied sternly.

"But Juvia's really looking forward to it."

Gajeel tensed up. Juvia was one of the few people he could stand, but not when she was around Gray.

"Then tell her to go with the stripper on her own date."

"She's nervous." Levy reasoned.

Gajeel was getting ready for another assault.

"Please, Gajeel. For me." Levy pleaded, giving him the Levy cuteness stare.

Gajeel took a step back. _"Damn that stare. She should put that as her magic."_ Gajeel was beaten by that stare many a day.

"_Must resist. Must resist."_

But Levy pressed on, never relenting.

Gajeel leaned on his counter, hand over his face. "We leave at 10 and not a minute more."

Levy gave Gajeel a quick kiss. "Thank you, Shiny." If he could call her Shrimp, then she could have her own personal name.

Gajeel groaned in protest and left to get ready.

"I should see if I can magic-proof against that stare."

* * *

So, what did you think? Please read and review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Hey! This was meant to be a oneshot, but me being a complete idiot, forgot to label it as complete. But it might be cool to continue it. Thanks for the reviews,favorites and follows. They got me in the mood to make more chapters. I'm probably gonna' get into Juvia imagination mode a lot. It's just so fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Juvia was reviewing herself.

Dress? Check.

Earing's? Check.

Camera to secretly take photos to make sure it isn't a dream? Check.

Ever since Levy confirmed that Gray had said yes, Juvia had been sent into overdrive.

_"Should Juvia leave her hair down? But what if Gray-Sama likes girls who tie it back? What if Gray-Sama likes girls with no hair at all?!"_

Before Juvia could panic more over her hair conundrum, a knock on the door called her attention.

"Hey, Juvia. It's Gray."

Any blood in Juvia's body was quickly reassigned to her face.

"Gray-Sama is in Juvia's home!" Juvia quickly retreated to her mind.

* * *

_Juvia's imagination (God, I love it in here)_

Juvia danced gracefully towards the door and swung it open with one hand.

"Gray-Sama! Juvia has been waiting for you!"

Gray, wearing only boxers, posed on one knee. "Seeing you open the door has confirmed my love! Please, lets get married."

"Oh, Gray-Sama."

* * *

Juvia hit dead centre into the side of a counter, awaking her from her imagination.

The rain women rushed ungracefully to the door.

"H-Hi, Gray-Sama." Juvia was sweating or in her case, nearly damping the dorm room.

"You ready?" Gray questioned.

"Of course." Juvia jumped back, as to give Gray a full look at her.

"Don't you need a jacket? You shouldn't go out so bare."

Juvia was a bit shy at pointing out Gray's hypocrisy. "Eh, Gray-Sama." Juvia gestured to the Ice-wizards whole body.

Gray eyes quickly zoomed down to his clothes, or rather, lack of.

"Damnit! I'll be back in a few minutes." Gray sped back to find where he striped.

It was at this point that Juvia decided to let her nose bleed happen.

* * *

_Gajeel's house_

"How do I look?"

Gajeel's eyes darted to his date for a second. "Fine."

A vein appeared in Levy's head. "Really? Because I just showed you the same outfit twice."

"And it looked fine the first , can we just go." Gajeel got up, stretching his limbs.

"You said you would take this seriously." Levy communed to her boyfriend.

"I am."

"Your wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and jeans with a hole in them."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "It's not like were going to dinner with the king of Fiore. It's Juvia and her stalkee."

Levy met Gajeel's eyes.

Gajeel knew what was coming. His body decided to act on base instinct

"What are you doing?"

Gajeel looked proud. As proud as you can look with a bandanna over your eyes.

Gajeel was unsure what to say or do. He may look like an idiot, but at least he wasn't a whipped idiot. Gajeel did the first thing that came to mind when he saw Levy getting her stare ready.

Gajeel was surprised when he felt fingers tugging at the life saving cloth on his head.

The red-eyed man quickly pulled back. Whatever happened, he could not let himself see that stare once more.

"Gajeel, you're being a child."

Gajeel realized that it would be difficult to continue like this. He turned in the opposite direction of Levy, lifting the bandanna as he did so.

"I'm not changing my damn clothes."

Levy began to tug at Gajeel's arms, attempting to turn him around. "Come on. You know this means a lot to Juvia."

Gajeel didn't budge. "Just to see her drool all over the stripper in a crowded place. Yea, real meaningful."

"You owe her."

Gajeel took a more surprised stance. "The hell you mean?"

"Like you came up with that cupcake idea by yourself."

Gajeel cursed at himself inwardly. Juvia was easily pressured into telling the truth.

Gajeel cursed at himself again. Despite the tough guy attitude, Gajeel always honored a debt.

The dragon slayer let out a sigh and turned for his room.

"Wait!" Levy called, grasping Gajeel from behind, jumping as she did so.

"What the hells wrong with ya'?!" The Long haired wizard stated in surprise.

Levy looked towards the startled man. "I didn't show you what you wearing."

Gajeel's eyes shot open. "Now way. You are telling me to dress up like some pansy."

"Gajeel..." Levy began, her eyes preparing.

Gajeel smirked. The Iron dragon slayer confidently reached towards his head to pull out his 'Cuteness-stare defense.' It was then he realized that he was pulling nothing. Gajeel's sight looked to see Levy holding up the mans bandanna in her left hand. His mind raced back to when she jumped on him. Gajeel recalled her hand in his hair as she did so.

_"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" _Gajeel's thoughts soon became vocal.

* * *

So, what did you think. Please read and review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
